


Please forgive me. i know i've done wrong

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angry Aaron, Angry Robert, Angst, Arguing, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loving Robert, M/M, vulnerable aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron have an argument. Robert slaps Aaron across the face, And then afterwards Robert confronts Aaron. he apologies, and then comforting ensures





	Please forgive me. i know i've done wrong

 

  ''I feel like i'm the only one who ever does anything around here'' Robert said kind of annoyed. 

 

''I do. do stuff around here actually'' Aaron Said Sassily, 

 

''Oh yeah and what's that?'' Robert said. 

 

''Well i take the trash out, i keep the house clean. i cook sometimes, i-'' Aaron argued, but Robert cut him off mid sentence, 

 

''Yeah that's only sometimes Aaron'' Robert said rather frustrated  'I'm talking about on a daily basis'' 

 

Aaron clenched his jaw, 

 

''What the fuck do you want from me Robert'' Aaron seethed.  

 

 ''What Do i Want!'' Robert shouted ''I'll tell you what i want Aaron. i would like you to pull your fucking finger out, and help me keep this place tidy. instead of just watching T.V, or playing video games, or doing what ever else you fucking do!'' 

 

This just angered Aaron even further, 

 

 ''I do help around here Robert i do'' he said ''And maybe you'd know that, if you paid attention to what was going on'' 

 

''Yeah. yeah course you do'' Robert said sarcastically. rolling his eyes at the end, ''And i do pay attention to what is going on actually, so yeah'' 

 

 ''I wish i could say that was true. but unfortunately i can't'' Aaron said truthfully 'In fact you spend half your time doing work'' 

 

''What kind of person do you take me for Aaron'' Robert said ''I'm not this un observant twat, you think i am. i do care, i do pay attention 

to what is going on, so there for. what you're saying isn't entirely true is it'' 

 Aaron scoffed

''Yeah well... i beg to diff-'' he said. but before he could finish, he felt a stinging sensation on his cheek, 

 

 Robert's eyes went wide with shock. and his lips were slightly parted, 

 

 ''Oh my god'' he said his voice full of remorse ''I am so sorry Aaron i didn't m-'' 

 

 Aaron stood back against the counter. he held his cheek, and he stared at Robert in absolute shock, 

 

 Before running upstairs to his and Robert's shared room. 

 

 Robert hated himself so much right now. like how could he do that Aaron, Aaron was his husband. his world, 

his everything. and yet he had just gone and slapped him across the face, 

 

After a couple of minutes. Robert walked upstairs. and he went to his and Aaron's shared room,

he knocked on the door a couple of times. 

 

 But he got no response, 

 

So he knocked a couple more times, 

 

''Go away Robert'' Aaron said ''I really don't want to talk you, let alone look at you'' 

 

He sounded like he had been crying. and that broken Robert's heart, 

 

''Please open the door babe'' Robert said,  after a few seconds. 

 

 still no response, 

 

Aaron please open the door'' Robert pleaded ''I'm begging you'' 

 

After a few seconds. Robert heard shuffling in the room, and he heard the door being unlocked.  

 

Robert opened the door. and he walked in, 

 

He saw Aaron sitting on the side of the bed,  

 

His eyes were bloodshot, red rimmed. and his skin was all blotchy, 

And in the light, he also had visible tear tracks running down his cheeks. 

from where he had been crying previously, 

 

''Aaron'' Robert said walking towards his husband, 

 

Aaron looked up and he flinched slightly. 

 

''Please... please don't hit me again'' Aaron said his voice full of fear, 

 

''I won't'' Robert said ''I didn't mean to hit you in the first place, it's just we were arguing. and i got really riled up, and before i knew it i had hit you'' 

 

 Aaron just ignored him. and he stared at the wall, not ready to look his husband in the eye just yet. 

 

Robert sighed, 

  

''Please Aaron'' Robert said desperately ''Please look at me'' 

 

But Aaron just ignored him. 

 

''please look at me Aaron'' Robert said ''Please'' 

 

Aaron ignored him to start with. But after a few seconds. Aaron turned to face Robert, 

 

And the first thing Robert noticed was the massive red hand print on Aaron's cheek, from where he had hit him earlier.  

 

Robert took his hand and he gently caressed Aaron's cheek, 

 

Aron winced as he did so. 

 

''Does... does it hurt'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded timidly. 

 

''Yeah a little'' he said, 

 

Robert smile faltered and he felt his heart sink to his stomach. he did this to him, Aaron feels like this because of what he did,

 and he feels so, so, guilty about it. 

 

 ''I'm so sorry Aaron'' Robert said apologetically ''I didn't mean to hurt you'' 

 

''It's ok Rob'' Aaron said ''I know you didn't mean it'' 

 

''No.. no it's not Aaron'' Robert said ''i shouldn't have have hit you, and for that i apologise'' 

 

 Aaron gave Robert a small smile, 

 

 ''Well... i accept your apology'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert smiled. 

 

''Thanks'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron smiled in response. 

 

''You're welcome'' he said, 

 

The room was silent for a moment. 

 

''I love you. you know'' Robert said sincerely, placing a kiss on Aaron's forehead. 

 

Aaron nodded. 

 

''Yes you tell me ever day'' Aaron said ''How can i not eh?'' 

 

''Yes i do, only because i don't want you to ever forget it ok'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron laughed, 

 

''I doubt that will ever happen'' he said. 

 

 ''Well.. you never know'' Robert said ''So just in case, it does i'll tell you again''

 

Robert took Aaron hand and he placed a kiss on it, 

 

''I love you babe'' he said, 

 

Aaron hummed in response. 

 

''M'mmm i love you too'' he said, 

 

And with that. Aaron buried his head deeper into Robert's chest. 

  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
